Weapons
This page contains every single weapon added by Defpack. Bullet weapons These weapons use bullet type ammo. Their base projectiles are relatively weak but benefit greatly from a variety of mutations, especially the custom Defpack mutation, Prismatic Iris. Pop These weapons fire shotgun shells rather than bullets, but still use bullet type ammo. These projectiles function identically to regular shells. Shell Weapons These weapons use Shell type ammo. This type of projectile does more damage from up close and can bounce off walls. Slug These weapons fire one concentrated shell rather than a burst of several small ones. Split Split shells turn into 2 smaller ones upon hitting a wall or an enemy. The resulting shells can immediately hit the same enemy again, resulting in large single target damage or piercing. Psy Psy shells home in on enemies. Flame Flame shells won't bounce very far but will leave small bursts of fire after hitting an enemy or disappearing, doing damage after contact. Bolt Weapons These weapons use Bolt type ammo and tend to do high damage. Splinter Splinters are small bolts that deal less damage, come in higher numbers and cannot pierce. They gain a small amount of homing with Bolt Marrow like bolts. Disc These weapons fire spinning discs that pierce through enemies and do constant damage as long as they're in contact with an entity, including the player. These projectiles will also bounce off walls. Blade These weapons throw swords and knives, which whirl through the air. Upon contact, they will slash at the next nearest enemy for their full damage, and have piercing similar to that of bolts. Blades will destroy projectiles they collide with in flight and can bounce off of walls. Drill These weapons fire drills, which can pierce through walls, and will push against enemies. They will continue to deal damage until either the enemy dies or the drill stops spinning. Explosive Weapons These weapons fire explosive projectiles, the explosions of these weapons can damage the player in most cases. Mini Grenade Mini grenades explode into small explosions. Rocket Rockets are grenades that don't lose momentum and will only stop and explode on contact. Fire These weapons shoot flames. Abris The explosions of these weapons can be aimed at a specific point using a crosshair. While these weapons can be aimed using a crosshair, they are unable to target enemies behind walls. Sonic These automatic explosive weapons shoot grenades that do no damage to the player but will also do lower damage to enemies than regular explosions. Toxic These weapons use explosive type ammo but will fire toxic gas instead of conventional projectiles. Rocklet Rocklets are the rocket equivalent of mini grenades, creating small explosions upon impact. Energy Weapons These weapons use Energy type ammo and usually do tick-based damage, rather than impact based. Plasmite Plasmite weapons fire tiny balls of plasma, that travel fast and explode quickly, but lose momentum as they travel. Square Square weapons fire square shape projectiles that create a plasma explosion and gain momentum as they collide. When fired out of a weapon, the projectiles will float and bounce off walls but pierce through enemies. Lightning Vector These weapons fire Arrow shaped projectiles that have a homing effect in most cases. Melee Weapons These weapons use no ammo unless stated otherwise. Bullet These melee weapons use Bullet type ammo. Explosives These melee weapons use Explosive type ammo. Crit Weapons Crit weapons have a provided chance to 'Crit' upon hitting an enemy, which spawns a giant red slash, destroying all on-screen projectiles and doing high damage. Quartz Weapons Quartz weapons don't use any ammo, but they are destroyed when the player loses any health while holding them in their primary weapon slot. All quartz projectiles pierce through enemies. Ultra Weapons These powerful weapons use the player's experience points or "Rads" to fire, alongside their respective ammo types. Other These are items that don't fit into any other category. Sodas These items can be used only once and they give upgrades to the player. (The effects can't be multiplied using Y.V.'s active ability)